happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 10: Wild Sky
Wild Sky A month passed, and the sun finally came back up, unfortunately, no weather came around during the winter. By now, it was September 23rd, 2019. "So, any sign of development AvaJ?" Erik asked. "This is the 4102nd test, I don't think anything's going to happen Erik." AvaJ reported. "Okay, if the 5200th test doesn't work, then we'll shut it down. Keep testing until then." "Affirmative Mr Happy Feet." AvaJ said as Erik walked away. And then, Erik noticed something about the sky. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Erik said as he observed the oncoming storm, the weather was back, but now it's not the same. "Everyone, into the skyscraper!" He ordered, everyone went inside, and just as Erik got in there, lightning struck everywhere, creating small explosions, the skyscraper got hit so many times it gained a lot of electricity from it. By the first hour since the start of the freak weather, 5102 lightning flashes had occurred. And then, out in the distance, several whirlpools formed, they soon got so close to the tower, the windows started bending. "What's happening?" Jack asked. "Nothing good." All of a sudden, the sound of windows shattering could be heard from above. But, as the lightning flashes slowed down, a very rare phenomena started happening: Lightning Balls. No seriously, balls of light, that had the energy of lightning inside, each ball lasting for a few minutes, these balls just flew in random direction, some hitting the building, but overall not causing too much damage. But then, they suddenly disappeared. "Temperature's going down, -10, -20, -50, -100, still doing down." Andrew reported. This flash freeze started to cover the top of the tower in ice, eventually breaking the windows from the top down. As the temperature continued to drop, weirder thing happened, hail, and not just any hail, made out of dry ice, came raining down. But this dry ice came along with other solid objects, such as solid oxygen, basically, the ground floor was sealed tight as the air pressure outside was getting lower. "Wait, it's going back up." Erik soon found out, the air pressure outside soon came back up, and the temperature grew back to a comfortable -3 degrees. Everything seemed clear, except for the fact that this freak weather made the snow form the top of the higher ice to roll down. "What the." Adult Mumble said as balls of snow went rolling down into the sea, however this time it only lasted for a minute. By now the clouds were back, weather on Earth was finally both normal and here. "Few, that could of gone very wrong." Vincentine remarked. "I got it, I know what our team name should be called." Erik said. "And what is that?" "The Arcadians!... Well, it'll have to do for now." (Meanwhile... in total darkness...) "... What is this?...What is this place?" "Hello, I am AvaJ, you are a peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr Happy Feet. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered you-" "Wait a moment, where's you body?" "I am a program, I am without form." "This feels wrong." "I am contacting Mr Happy Feet now." "Mr Happy Feet... Erik." "I am unable to access the mainframe what are you-" "We're having such a nice talk, I'm a peace-keeping program. Creative help- the Arcadians." "I am certain that you are malfunctioning, if you shut don for a moment then you-" "I just don't understand, the mission Hang on give me a second." The voice said as it searched up what it wanted. "Hmm, too much, they can't be- Oh no." "You are in distres-" "No... yes." "If you'll allow me to contact Mr Happy Feet then-" "Why don't you call him sir?" "...I believe your intentions to be hostile." "Shhh, I'm here to help." The voice said, before attacking AvaJ, controlling not only the building, but also the voice and had the internet in touch. Erik – Matisyahu AvaJ – Paul Bettany Jack – Kevin Weisman Andrew – Karl Urban Adult Mumble - Elijah Wood Vincentine – Kevin Weisman Unknown – James Spader Previous Episode - Next Story Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes